legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor
The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor is the 56th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 73rd episode to air. One at a time, each contestant must hang from the rod from their hands and feet to shinny across the moat. One of the greatest daredevils of all time was Annie Taylor. When she turned 50 (63), she decided to be the first person to go over Niagara Falls in a barrel. She had a carriage maker build a strong barrel with a harness to hold her in place. "This is madness!" said the county coroner when he heard of her plans. "You must not do it!" But Annie would not listen. With a crowd watching, Annie climbed inside her barrel, strapped herself in and put a heart-shaped red satin pillow behind her head. She bobbed through the waves, swept over the falls, and crashed below. The barrel held and floated ashore and Annie emerged uninjured. According to legend, a reporter asked "How did you do it?" "My lucky pillow." Annie said holding it aloft. The town put up a plaque for Annie's accomplishment, but her lucky pillow was soon forgotten. The Purple Parrots are Stuart and Jamea. The Blue Barracudas are John and Missy. Climb the Cliffs (Climbing Wall) Annie Taylor was the first person to go over Niagara Falls. Before John and Jamea stood the cliffs of Niagara. When Kirk gave the signal, they had push on the cliff to create a hand- or foot-hold, and hoist themselves up. Once at the top, they had to grab the hanger and ride the waterfall back down with it. The player to land with the hanger or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Neither player made it to the top, but Jamea was further along, awarding her a half pendant of life. Stop the Leaks (Plugging Holes) For her trip over the falls, Annie Taylor had an extra strong, leak-proof barrel constructed. Before Missy and Stuart were boxes which could at any moment, spring a leak from any of the five holes. Their task was to predict where the leak might be, and plug it before it occurs. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to plug the hole where they think the leak would spring. If either of them were right, nothing would happen. Otherwise, they would be squirted. After each leak, they had to remove their stoppers and start again. The player with the most correct predictions in 60 seconds won. Stuart won the game after stopping the leak five times over Missy who stopped the leak only three times, earning him a half pendant of life. Niagara River (Boat) Annie Taylor pushed off into the Niagara River above the falls, and floated her way through the rapids and over the edge. All the teams had to do was go through the rapids and come back. When Kirk gave the signal, each team had to push their boat off, and go through the rapids. They had to make sure the bow of their boat crossed the rope line. When it did, they had to turn the boat around, row to the life preserver, grab it, and pull themselves back to safety. The first team to make it back to the dock won. If either team touched the floor, they would have been pulled back to the rope line to start again. The Blue Barracudas made it back with 31 seconds of spare time, awarding them a full pendant of life and therefore leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Do the Great Lakes empty into the Mississippi River, the St. Lawrence River, or the Delaware River?" John correctly answered "Saint Lawrence River" sending him and Missy to the Olmec's Temple in search of the heart-shaped pillow. Little did she know, Missy would become the first contestant to overcome the difficulties of retrieving an artifact from the central room of the temple. She raced past the gates and slid down the slide into the Ledges. .]]From here, she followed the bottom path all the way to the Dark Forest, where she immediately went upwards, and continued along the top floor directly to the artifact. She sped into Medusa's Lair, grabbed the Pillow, and darted back out, climbing past the Pit of Despair and through the Ledges until she raced up the final path behind Olmec, and then down the stairs to record the incredible solo win with twenty whole seconds to spare. After finishing the run, she became so joyous that she nearly cried, hugging her partner and Kirk as a celebration for her win. All her nervous energy throughout the show paid off! Kirk's enthusiasm towards the temple run was additionally quite memorable. Missy deserved her trip to the Bahamas. The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor Part 1 The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor Part 2 * This episode had an alternate title called The '''Lucky' Pillow of Annie Taylor''. * This was the first episode of Season 2 to feature an artifact in the center of the temple and the first episode to feature an artifact in Medusa's Lair. * This was the last episode to use Temple Layout XI and is the last appearance of the Pit of Despair, the Viper's Nest and the Throne Room. * When Stuart stepped on the ancient marking on the last step, the sound did not play. * This episode features the first of two single pendant runs with an artifact placed in the center of Olmec's Temple. The other run was The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan. * Kirk Fogg's voice was dubbed over for most of Missy's run (until she entered the King's Storeroom). * This episode marks the first time a contestant was able to grab an artifact placed in the center of the temple and consequently the first time a contestant was able to bring an artifact from that roomspace out of the temple. ** This was the first of the two episodes a team wins the grand prize when the artifact was placed in the center of the temple. The second episode was The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak. * This episode marks the last time a member of the Blue Barracudas was able to acquire the artifact before time expired and by extension, the last time they were able to bring it out of the temple. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Red/Blue/Orange/Purple Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Purple Parrots Category:1 Pendant Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Female Going First Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs